New Toys
by Jo Lupin After Dark
Summary: Kurt gets some new toys on his bachelor party... Rated M for multiple kinds of rings.


Kurt might have objected to having his bachelor party with a gaggle of girls, but the fact was, he had a feeling he'd have much more fun getting facials with Rachel and Mercedes than whatever Puck and Finn would have dreamed up. He shuddered just thinking about it.

And that's why Kurt was spending the night before his wedding at a gay bar.

As soon as he saw the place, he was protesting, but Rachel was surprisingly strong, and Santana's death glare made him fear for his safety. They made their way to a booth in the back, the music pounding loudly in their ears.

"Let's do gifts first!" Rachel shouted.

Santana, surprisingly, agreed. "Yeah! Then we can get to the _real _fun!"

Kurt did not want to know what "real fun" was referring to.

Brittany wanted to give her and Santana's gift first, but Santana whispered something to her, and she let Rachel shove her gift in front of his nose. The gift was actually pretty nice- a set of candles with complementary scents. After Rachel's gift, Mercedes presented him with coupons for free brunch at a nice restaurant. Then came Tina with fancy, plush _his & his _towels. Sugar proudly handed him a small box with a picture of an absolutely gargantuan TV, which, she explained, would be delivered to his and Blaine's apartment during their honeymoon. Finally, Santana and Brittany handed over their gift. Kurt was wary of the smirk on the feisty Latina's face as he opened the gift.

In the box sat a bright purple vibrator and a matching cock ring.

-o0o-

Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson were making out like horny teenagers. It was their wedding night, and Kurt was so turned on by Blaine's tux (which was crumpled on the floor by now) and his new last name and the fact that they finally, officially belonged to each other.

"_Fuck, _Blaine Hummel-Anderson. I need you."

Blaine gave a gratified smirk at his new last name, then sprang away to rummage in Kurt's bag, searching for lube. He found something entirely different, though, and gave Kurt an odd look.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson, what is this?"

Kurt's face darkened severely. "S-santana and Brittany gave me that at the party the other night."

"Well, we should try it out, then."

"_Really?_"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, his eyes smoldering. "You have no idea how much I want you to tie me down and go nuts on me until I scream like a porn star."

Kurt whimpered involuntarily. That sounded way too hot.

Kurt used some handcuffs- a gift from Puck to Blaine- to attach Blaine's hands to the headboard of the bed. Blaine spread his legs eagerly, waiting. He did _not _expect Kurt's tongue dipping into his crack. He begged for more. Kurt's tongue slipped inside the ring of muscle, giving him time to adjust, then thrusting in and out.

"More, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, _please_."

He heard a cap popping, the sound of a bottle squirting, liquid spreading across hands.

"Oh, wait!"

Kurt flew up to get something. He returned with a purple cock ring that matched the vibrator.

"Are you okay with this?" Kurt asked gently, so different from the sex-crazed sex dragon he was a few moments ago. Blaine could only nod. Kurt slipped the ring over his husband's dick and kissed him, all tongue and teeth, before returning to his place behind Blaine. He slipped one finger into Blaine's hole, thrusting a few times, then added a second finger. He scissored them a few times, curving them inside Blaine to hit the man's prostate. Blaine pushed himself back on Kurt's fingers, craving more. Kurt added a third finger, but Blaine was insistent.

"More, Kurt Hummel-Anderson!"

Kurt pulled his fingers away and slicked up the vibrator. His fingers slipped- not just because of the lube, but also because he was slightly shaking- as he turned on the purple sex toy. He pushed it slowly inside Blaine, who whimpered in pleasure. He tilted the vibrator just so, and-

"OHMYFUCKINGGODKURTHUMMEL-ANDERSONASDFGHJKL!"

"You like that?" Kurt purred. He pulled the toy out, then thrust it sharply back in. Blaine nearly _screamed._ Kurt started to fuck Blaine with the vibrator, his husband's cries making his cock twitch.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson… I need to come… Please…"

"_No_," Kurt hissed, tossing the vibrator aside. "I need to fuck you first."

Oh, god. _What _was that sound Blaine made? It was the neediest thing Kurt had ever heard come from his husband. He lined himself up with Blaine's entrance and pushed himself inside.

"Oh, _god, _Blaine, you feel so good!" Kurt moaned. He fucked Blaine hard into the mattress, and he was sure that their screams could be heard down the hall of their hotel, but at this point, he didn't care. Kurt stilled suddenly, pulling himself out and ignoring Blaine's protests.

"I want to watch you come, Blaine," he whispered, releasing him from the handcuffs. Blaine nodded, his hair falling in loose, wet curls over his head. As soon as Kurt slipped off the cock ring, Blaine was coming harder than he ever had before. He splashed all over Kurt's chest and shouted out Kurt's name. The sight and the sound pushed Kurt over the edge, and he came, too. They curled up together, coming down from their highs.

"I love you, Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

"I love you, too, Kurt Hummel-Anderson."


End file.
